


机缘巧合（KK）14

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	机缘巧合（KK）14

也许因为时差的缘故，光一早晨倒是早早地就醒来了，昨晚两个人折腾到半夜才匆忙睡去，窗帘也不记得拉，此刻春日的阳光就这么铺洒进来晒得人暖洋洋的。怀里的恋人还抱着自己的腰，脑袋也埋在被子里，光一怕他呼吸不畅把被子往下拽的时候人家还不乐意的哼唧了两声，挪了挪位置又靠在光一肩膀上睡着了。一时半会儿充当抱枕的光一也没法起身，干脆就撑着脑袋仔细的打量着刚的睡颜，这半个多月来的分别说来不长，实际却每一天都漫长的像是一年一样。

“刚我们回来了......”

猛然推开门探头进来的人自己先吓了一跳，嗨了一夜之后酒还没彻底醒来的房客姑娘有些恍惚的揉了揉眼睛，发现自己并没看错，那个跟自己同住的一贯私生活简单的不能再简单的家伙房间里确实有个陌生男人正躺在他的床上，仔细看看自己的舍友还正在人家怀里睡得香甜呢。

看着比刚年长些的男人冲他笑了笑，指了指刚之后食指竖在了嘴唇前示意刚还在睡。房客姑娘善解人意的点点头，轻手轻脚关上门把空间还给人家一对小情侣，自己快步下楼去跟房东太太分享八卦去了。

光一对这些不甚在意，他倒是希望刚在这边的朋友们帮他在学校里多八卦两句让大家都知道这家伙再可爱也已经有主了才好。

因为刚一直像是怕光一消失不见一样牢牢抱着他的腰，没办法起身的光一干脆也迷迷糊糊的睡了个回笼觉，但是总觉得热乎乎睡得不太安稳。再次睁开眼睛的时候以为是刚的被子太厚的光一本身是想掀开盖在自己身上的棉被，这一伸手才发现自己怀里的家伙温度高的吓人。

“刚，快醒醒。”

被他晃得迷迷糊糊的家伙不情不愿的睁开眼睛，捧着他的脸吧唧的亲了一口之后就想再次埋进被窝里睡觉，光一赶紧摁住刚，一边起身穿衣服一边找自己的手机。

“刚，别睡了，你发烧了，我们现在去医院。”

“睡一觉就好了……”

困得不行的刚还是不肯起身，发烧只让他觉得浑身更加昏沉沉的没力气，只想躺在床上一动不动的睡觉。光一半是哄还是强拉的把人从被窝里挖出来，在刚身上套了睡衣睡裤之后从衣柜里翻出一件宽大的风衣罩在外面，接着拦腰把人从床上抱了起来。

抱着昏昏沉沉的刚到公寓楼门口的时候出租车已经停在那里，报出已经让助理亚美小姐预约好的医院，光一小心的把刚放进车子后座，紧接着自己也坐进去让他可以靠在自己身上。刚这时候稍微清醒一点了，但是发烧让他还是没什么力气，睁着圆滚滚的眼睛靠在光一的肩膀上安安静静的等待着到达医院。

光一的手握住他的手，温度稍低的指尖紧紧扣着他的手背，传来让人安心的触感。

刚稍微偏过头，光一正一边焦急的看向车窗外的路况一边用流利的英文跟司机确认路线，察觉到自己的视线之后还勾起嘴角给了自己一个安抚的微笑。

于是安心的闭上了眼睛。

再次醒来的时候已经躺在了病床上，右手已经挂上了点滴，刚感觉到自己的大脑已经清明了很多，还隐隐约约的觉得有点饿了。坐在一边沙发上的光一也察觉到他醒来了，把病床摇起来一些之后先是调整了刚身后的靠枕，然后摸了摸刚额头的温度。

“医生说已经退烧就没关系了，要来点粥么？”

刚这才注意到病房床头的柜子上放着一个保温瓶，猜到大概是光一买了粥又不知道他什么时候能醒来，所以又买了保温瓶。

惯用手上插着点滴头，刚即便想自己吃饭也没办法，但是让他躺在这里等光一一勺一勺喂给他也太难为情了，于是刚摇了摇头。

“待会儿再吃吧。”

这时候病房门被敲开了，另一个刚熟悉的脸露出来——是光一的助理亚美小姐。

“醒来啦？医生说打完针觉得没什么不舒服就可以回家了。我把车给您停在停车场了，这是钥匙，还有公寓的钥匙，那么我就先回公司了。”

把两把钥匙都交到光一手上，确定他没有其他事情之后亚美小姐就离开了。

“亚美小姐也过来了？”

光一把钥匙收进口袋里，小心的帮刚整理了一下被角，点点头，“她比我早一周过来，打点一下各项事宜，刚……”光一犹豫了一下，终究是对刚身体状况的担心占了上风。

“要不要让医生检查一下……那个……发烧是不是因为……那个……”

刚先是愣了一愣，领会到光一的意思之后脸颊立刻爆红起来，看着光一一脸认真仿佛下一秒真的要去叫医生的样子，赶紧摇摇头。

“……不不不，我前两天才发烧过，可能没好利索昨晚又吹了点风，所以……”

光一这才放下心来，自己不是罪魁祸首就好——这样一想又忍不住要教育刚两句。

“你发烧怎么不跟我说呢？之前打电话也是匆忙说了两句就挂了，明知道自己感冒没好利索还吹什么风？刚你……”

“我说了你就能立刻赶到我身边吗？”刚打断了光一的说教，虽然是这样的问句，但语气里却并没有什么抱怨和不满，“光一，别总把我当小孩子，即便你不在我身边，半夜发烧了我也能自己来医院看病。”

看着光一一脸心疼又欲言又止的样子，刚伸手拽了拽光一的衣摆。

“你坐下啦，干嘛一脸严肃噢？我都退烧了你的表情好像我得了什么绝症一样。”被光一瞪了一眼赶紧吐吐舌头把话题绕过去，“我手腕疼。”

他这么一说光一果然紧张起来，又看看是不是药水的流速太快了又要叫医生的，等到刚举着自己的右手说诶呀光一揉揉就好了的时候才意识到这家伙只是想撒娇而已，双手互相摩擦感觉到手掌热起来之后，光一拢起手小心的覆在刚的手背上。

“现在好啦？”

“嗯。”刚感觉自己的脸颊烫烫的，随口嗯着应付过去，手背上传来的温度让他又忍不住想笑。

“我也不是拿你当小孩子，你这家伙的生存能力比我想象的可要强多了。”光一又开了口，低头自己笑了笑之后才接着说下去，“但是啊，刚，一想到你发着烧在半夜一个人去医院，我还是觉得心疼。这无关你能不能做到……怎么说呢……”

对于光一来说，这样怜惜一个人的情绪他也从未有过，这样的心情，只能绞尽脑汁的用语言表达出来想传达给刚。

刚抿了抿嘴唇，“其实我当时一直在想，要是你在就好了。这半个多月的每一天都是这样，想着要是你就在我身边，什么时候都见得到就好了。”

说完也笑起来，他们两个人在病房里讲这些黏糊糊的心里话，被别人听到还以为他们经历了怎样的生死离别呢。

“亚美帮我在这边租了公寓，家具什么的布置了一下，但估计还得我们去收拾收拾，然后就能搬进去了。”

刚点了点头，虽然住了这么大半个月和房东太太还有另一个房客关系处的不错，但是能每天跟光一呆在一起对他来说比什么都重要。

虽然输过液吃过饭之后刚就觉得自己已经恢复了正常，但是光一还是把他摁在家里两三天之后才同意他一起出门置办家居用品，提前空运过来的法拉利停在刚现在的住处的时候，站在公寓门口的刚不由得笑起来。

“怎么了？”

“不，我突然想起我们第一次单独有接触的时候，就是你开着车带我去帮你挑选家居用品。”说到这里刚稍微的皱起眉头来，低头看了看自己身上的亚麻色短风衣，又看看光一身上同色的长款风衣，噗嗤一声笑出来，“要不要这么巧啊，连衣服都和那次一样。”

现在想想刚还记得那个时候自己在宿舍里对着镜子换了无数套的衣服希望能给光一留下一个好印象，那时候未必就喜欢上他了，但是确实从一开始他就对光一抱着和对别人不太一样的感情。

堂本光一这个人记忆力并不太好，但是对于他来说重要的人的记忆向来是有特殊的记忆储存区的，所以当堂本刚指着两个人的同色风衣的时候他很快就想起了那一天——那时候他可是特意拒绝了长濑智也和冈田准一要带他去家居用品店的好意，也没让自己的助理去采买这些东西，而是特意推了一个会议选了一整天邀请堂本刚陪他一起去，还把人拐回了家。

他从来都是个做什么事情都遵循自己内心的人。

“啊，那时候我还给你做了饭呢，你还说发了第一笔工资要请我吃饭来着。”

这么一说刚也想起来了，他那个时候趴在沙发背上偷看光一来着，还觉得这样好像是属于他一个人的光一好看到犯规。

刚侧过脸看向驾驶座上的光一，对方一只手搭在方向盘上，正看着后视镜专心的倒车，认真的侧脸在晨光下好看的像是会发光一样。

刚心里的小人盘腿坐下右手握拳打在左手掌心作猛然醒悟状——现在不用好像了，属于他一个人的光一就是好看到犯规。

然后就徒自傻乐起来，“我第一笔工资还留着啊，因为觉得意义重大所以都没花。”

那段时间他的情绪也不对劲，和光一的关系也很微妙，说要请吃饭的事情也就被搁置下来了。

“不过我现在想花出去了。”

光一转过头来看他，脸上是收不住的温柔笑意。

“要买什么？”

“亚美小姐不是带我去看过你的公寓了吗，前面有一小块儿空地后面也有一块草坪，我要买种子来种进去。”

看着刚一脸认真的样子，光一不禁失笑起来“实习工资也不低呀，你买种子能花几个钱？”

“意义重大好嘛，你要在这里待好几年的话哪怕种棵树也该结果子了，剩下的钱就勉为其难请你吃饭好啦。”

所以最后这意义重大的人生的第一笔工资，其实还是拿来请他的前上司，现任恋人吃了饭。不过趁着春日明媚，刚丢下辛辛苦苦布置家里打扫卫生的光一完成了播种，给房子的前前后后种上了各式花草，还特别在厨房门口的那一小块种上了薄荷叶。

“等到夏天的时候就可以自己用薄荷叶泡水喝了。”

光一站在台阶上看着自家恋人蹲在土里仔细的一边给种子浇水一边念叨着你们快点发芽哦，还要跟自己解说这一块是什么香草这一块是什么蔬菜又得意洋洋的说过不久就能用这些来做饭了，忍不住笑起来。

这些他曾经觉得生活里微不足道的日常，在有了刚的参与之后，每时每刻都像发着光一样。

等薄荷发芽长大长成成熟的植株的时候，首先享用到劳动的果实的却并非勤劳的蜜蜂刚，而是在进入夏天的某天下午突然拎着行李出现在两个人家门口的［不速之客］。

“诶～尼桑？中居尼桑？光一你看谁来了～”

打开门之后的刚又惊讶又惊喜，一边叫着客厅里的光一一边跑下台阶去迎接两位兄长。

被他揽住胳膊的中居看起来有些疲惫，一边的木村却容光焕发，刚甚至觉得他尼桑一贯亮晶晶的眼睛今天尤其的闪亮。

“你们怎么突然过来了？”

和刚的惊喜相对应的，站着台阶上的光一此刻却有些头痛，前几天他跟他父亲通电话，论理中居至少应该在奈良呆一年的，可是木村也不知道是通过哪个渠道认识了自己的父亲，那真是一阵一阵的软磨硬泡——估摸着中居这副倦容也是因为最近一段时间的赶工导致的，他父亲前一阵亲自去找中居谈话，说光一毕竟年轻一个人在美国他不放心，好说歹说要中居跟过来能看着点。

因为和中居交换了工作而能提前到美国这件事情，光一知道木村心里多少是不爽的，而且中居既然过来了以他的个性肯定很快就要接手工作，木村此刻一下飞机就跑到自己家来多半是想给自己施压让他把中居的工作缓缓。

光一在心里有些哀怨的想，你倒是有本事劝中居这个工作狂自己休息啊，总是对他的上司施压治标不治本，他作为后辈他也很无奈好吧，他又不能说啊中居桑你来了美国先歇一阵吧。

“木村说要直接过来，他的公寓在纽约，我们住旅馆也麻烦不如直接来你家。我也想着早点见了你，也问问熟悉一下这边的情况，早点上手工作。”

接过刚端过来的薄荷柠檬水，中居说明了来意。下一刻堂本光一就感受到了来自木村拓哉的视线压力，下意识的坐直了后背。

“额，那个，是这样啊中居桑，这两天天气挺好，我和刚准备出去度一周的假……嗯那个，刚好你和木村桑也来了，不如一起去吧？”

“诶？”一边儿正帮木村手里的杯子添水的刚下意识的发出了一个单音，不过他凭靠默契立刻接收到了光一传来的眼神讯号，“对呀中居尼桑，你看尼桑前一阵刚拍完戏这阵儿闲着，不如一起去吧？”

“但是这边的工作……”

中居皱起眉头来，因为本来想着会在奈良呆够一年这会儿又突然调过来，他对美国这边的公司现状完全不了解，哪能一来就去玩？

“中居，你看难得大家的时间都对的上又是光一和刚邀我们一起，就一起去吧。”

看着看向自己的三双真诚的眼睛，中居也只得点了点头。

这天的晚饭由木村准备——本来刚说怎么能让客人下厨，但是木村深知自家恋人挑食的毛病，主动揽下了做饭的工作，于是光一也非常自觉的跟进厨房打下手。

中居和刚就在客厅里聊天，坐在沙发上正好能看到开放式厨房里两个忙碌的男人。

“其实你和光一原本没打算出去玩儿吧？”中居本来就聪明，刚才是有点懵回过神来自然能想明白光一刚刚突然的提议多半来自自家恋人的［威逼］。

刚嘿嘿一笑，也不戳破什么，只是看向厨房里挽着衬衣袖子专注的煮着汤的木村，因为光一手快的拿走了他自己的围裙，木村此刻系着刚之前涂鸦的卡通围裙，明明帅气又硬朗的男人穿着红色的卡通围裙却也半点都不违和。

“尼桑他也不是想耽误你的工作，可是中居尼桑你也放心休息一下吧。你们两个以前远距离恋爱总是到处飞，好不容易离得近了也让尼桑感受一下被爱环绕的感觉嘛。”

伸手敲了敲刚的脑袋，中居叹了口气又笑起来，“就知道替你尼桑说好话。”

“诶呀你看，我尼桑长得又帅做饭又好吃人又温柔，不用说好话也特别好了。”

从小到大堂本刚就觉得木村拓哉是一个特别完美的人，此刻撑着下巴看着他尼桑，夸奖的话自然是顺口溜一样的就出来了。

中居的目光也转向厨房，里面两个男人正凑着头商量怎么料理刚刚买回来的鱼。

“那你尼桑跟你家光一比，谁更好？”

刚调皮的冲中居眨眨眼睛。

“中居尼桑觉得哪个好，我就觉得另一个好。”

“你这小子。”

晚饭过后，长途飞行的两个人去客房补觉，光一和刚惯例牵着PAN去附近的公园散步。

“想想也蛮神奇的，我当初要是来国外念书了也不会去公司实习不会认识你，但是不认识你也不会受到鼓励决定来国外念书。要说起来，还是小准非要我来你们公司面试的呢。”

但要说起是冈田帮刚选择了这家公司，其实这里还有一个机巧在。

“长濑不是更早的就把冈田君介绍给我认识了嘛，那时候他过来东京我们一起去吃饭，冈田君看起来很苦恼的样子说他的好朋友不知道以后该干嘛，于是我才提议他让他的朋友来我们公司面试试试看的。”

“诶？原来这样吗？”

刚确实没想到这里面还有这样一个因缘在，因为长濑是在财团的其他公司任职，所以他一直以为冈田让他去光一的公司是个巧合来的。

“而且终面的时候我力主让你通过的。”光一牵着刚的手，想起那时候自己还真的是公事公办的认为这个小孩可以胜任这份工作而且做的很好。“结果你实习期都没过完就辞职了，这样算起来也算我当时的一个错误的人事判断了。”

“喂喂喂。”

刚撅起嘴来，任谁被说成一个错误的判断也不会高兴吧，结果光一反而笑得更开心了。

“但是在恋人的判断上，我可是做了无比正确的选择。”

夕阳把两个人手牵手的影子拉得很长，PAN散步向来慢悠悠的，两个人也就不紧不慢的跟在她身后溜达。反正时间还很长，两个人牵着手可以慢慢的走。

人和人的相遇总是需要很多个巧合不断的叠加，才能最终成为一段缘分。不过说到底，一段缘分能不能开出花结出果来，还是要看两个人自己能不能在这一个个的巧合里看明白自己的心。

刚看着落日，闭着眼睛露出满足的笑容来。

他也一样做出了无比正确的选择呀。


End file.
